Dont die!
by darkxangelxravenx
Summary: oneshot! beastboy is in a coma and raven is haert broken. better than what it sounds. plz review.bbxrae


I hope you like and plz review I worked hard on this.

Disclaimer: no I don't own the teen titans or monkey butt...

Raven was in her room crying thinking about what just happened… it happened so quickly. Wasn't expected at all. Like lighting, comes so quickly and then just leaves, leaving nothing but destruction and death, confusion and guilt telling you, that you could of done SOMETHING to help him SOMETHING to make him not feel this life shocking pain. He was alive but in a coma they don't know if he'll live…

Flash back:

_It was dark and raining at night while the titans were fighting slade in the woods they didn't know what he wanted but they were gonna stop him no matter what._ That's what they thought. _He was here for something… something bad! They were fighting just like usual. But slade is a dangerous man, psycho, insane, maniac, crazy, mad, everything bad. And he is willing to kill to get where he wants to be… and the titans are about to find out. The titans where just fighting trying to stop this mad man, just when he disappears in great speed. They don't know where he is ,and while they are looking for slade raven asks " Where is Beastboy?" they all look around and notice him on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and bruises all over his green body. Everyone is shocked by the sight it all happed so fast. He used him as a weakness so that when they battle they will be weak and hopeless. They never knew he would go so far. He did it when they least expected. To the one person, they least expected. "Beastboy!" yelled out raven while running to him and kneeled down next to him with tears in her eyes. They never knew she would do that. She was so emotionless and calm and now …she's crying? The others just stood there in shock about everything that just happened in less then two minutes. "Don't just stand there get him some help!" yelled out raven. Cyborg snapped out of it and picked beastboy up and brought him to the car, then home. Once they got him home they put him in the medical bed. "Sorry but there's nothing I can do he's in a coma…" the now timid Cyborg said. "Nothing! What do you mean nothing! There has to be something we can do! He's half dead the least you can do is try harder, dambit!" yelled out raven. "Please raven calm down we also miss our friend we know how it fe-" starfire was interrupted by an enraged raven. "Know how it feels! You have no idea what position I'm in right now! I love him and I treat him like shit and he's about to die! And he has no idea that I loved him and that I'm sorry for everything I've done!" she started crying knowing that everything she just said was true and that she meant it, even the part when she said she loved him. "Raven its ok" assured starfire. "No its not, No its not" Raven_

_whispered while she cried on Starfire's shoulder. "Raven, were gonna try as hard as we can to save him, I promise" Robin assured her. "Were all tired lets get to bed" they all left, raven last but before she left she whispered quietly "I love you, plz don't die"_

Still crying she got up to check on beastboy, she loved him and she wasn't gonna just let him die. She walked to the medical bed and stared at his unconscious limp body (not in the wrong way!) while she grow tears in her eyes she got a chair and sat by him. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she laid on his chest and started crying. She felt a hand and looked up… "Beastboy!" he was awake, but how? She didn't care! She was just glad he was alive and awake. "For what" he asked. Raven looked at him dumbfounded. "You mean you heard me?" "yah I heard everything you guys said." Raven grew a blush. Beastboy put on his comforting smile. "You mean you heard me when I said I…loved you?" "Yes" he said simply. There was an uncomforting moment. "I love you too" she looked in his warm green eyes. "You mean it?" "Yes" he leaned in slowly, and kissed her lightly. "I'm glad you're ok. "So, why are you sorry?" "For every thing, for the way I treat you the way I talk to you ,everything" "don't be…" they shared another kiss but longer. He quickly removed the wires attached to him and got up. There was a loud beeeeeeeeeeeeeping sound in the room. Then Cyborg and the rest of them came in rushing. "Raven get your butt in he- oh you're awake…and with raven…" Cyborg said confused. "Yah umm hi by the way you're caring a teddy bear around…" he quickly hid that. "Ok well were gonna go to bed bye" beastboy said while having an arm around raven. Leaving the rest of them there dumfounded.

I hope you liked it! Plz review and tell me what you think! I'll really appreciate it. And by the way can you read my other stories if you liked this one thanks!


End file.
